


Robin hates to lose

by MisterCoulson



Category: DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 11:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1508072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisterCoulson/pseuds/MisterCoulson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin hated to lose. That was the first thing Speedy learned about him.<br/>As they grew older Roy began to notice the changes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Robin hates to lose

Robin hated to lose. That was the first thing Speedy learned about him. They weren’t real opponents but every childish fight was serious to Dick. As serious as a real one. He was always determined and concentrated on winning whether they were fighting or fucking. He’d always give a hundred and ten percent, he’d always come up on top. Not that Speedy couldn’t keep up, he just didn’t need to put so much effort in it.  
As they grew older Roy began to notice the changes. Robin seemed much calmer now like his need to prove himself was finally fading away. The younger man was now reaching for him as if he wanted protection, wanted to feel safe. Strong arms on his body didn’t mean his defeat anymore and Dick would willingly give in to him, he’d let Speedy get the upper hand, more often in bed then in combat but still… Sometimes Roy wondered if Dick was broken but that wasn’t it.  
“What’s going on with you?” Speedy asked as he held his lover close, Robin peaceful and relaxed in his embrace.  
“I’m just…” blue eyes met the green ones and Dick smiled weakly leaning closer so Roy could feel his heart beating, “just tired… I don’t want to win anymore…”  
These words coming out of Robin’s mouth were just so wrong and Speedy held his breath unwillingly, just for a second. But then came the release as he saw that little flash in Robin’s eyes.  
“Thought I might lose for a change. Just so you wouldn’t feel bad about yourself…”  
They both grinned at this and the archer gave Dick a little push, “Liar.”


End file.
